


Doctor, Vibrator, UST

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy likes toys.  So does Jack.  And they both like the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Vibrator, UST

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the[eleventy_kink](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt '_ 'Jack Harkness/Amy Pond, first time, giddy-up, silver, secret, ginger, **vibrator** , retrograde, Scottish Not British, irn-bru, nostalgia, whisper, hello, unusual, quixotic, TARDIS, roleplay, **Doctor UST** '
> 
> I'm a sex toy geek - for others who may bee interested, the vibe I had in mind while writing is [this one](http://www.sh-womenstore.com/Sex+Toys/Vibrators/Classic+Vibrators/THE_BOSS_BOOSTER_VIBE.html)

It was only a matter of time, after they accidentally found Jack on a distant space station, and the Doctor agreed to give him a lift, and Amy looked at him sepculatively and insisted he stay on for a couple more trips.

Jack found himself daydreaming hopelessly about Amy's breasts. He's pretty sure he can picture them, but it's obvious she likes her legs better, thinks they're her best features - and they are lovely legs and sometime soon he'd like to lick them from instep to inner thigh and then some - but he's also driven half-crazy trying to imagine her breasts, obscured under big jumpers, but clearly small and shapely -

'Jack!'

'Huh?'

'I _said_ twiddle the stabilisers.' The Doctor looked annoyed, hair flopping into his eyes 'I said it three times. Are you all right?'

Amy, on the other side of the console, can't stop looking at Jack's hands. They seem so sure and clever. And she's got a bit of a thing about his mouth, the quirky lopsided smile he's so ready with, and the way he stands - so commanding, so much in control, and yet easily distracted to informality and powerful hugs if she makes him laugh.

And they can crease each other up with laughter, and share ice-cream and embarassing mutual enjoyment of badly-dated films. Amy feels like she's found a best friend who is also - it turns out - great in bed.

(Amy's very decided once she knows what she wants, and Jack is very receptive to being jumped. It took less than six days for them to sleep together for the first time).

This particular night, a bottle of rather nice wine had been drunk, and they were lounging companionably on Amy's big bed, with not many clothes on, talking about stuff. She likes that she can also chat on to Jack about boys, girls, the weirdness of time travel, the difficulty of dressing for the next unpredictable destination - and he gets it, natters back, seems to relax with her in ways he never totally does around the Doctor.

'So you do boys then?' Amy asked. She'd known this from somewhere about four minutes after he came on board, because of something he'd said, and her mind has been nibbling on the mental images until now.

'Yep.' His fingers are making tiny circles in her pubic hair, his teeth fastened very very gently on her nipple - _almost exactly like he imagined, perfect little pink nipples peaking her luscious, cuppable breasts -_

'Do you - _get done_ by boys?' she asked.

'I'm - pretty flexible - why?'

'There's this thing I've never done, OK?' She looks a little uncertain, but this is Amy and she's a decisive woman and she's made up her mind to ask. 'And I've always wanted to try it.'

She reached into the bedside drawer and produced a vibrator - sleek and black, a generous size with a sylised head and a luscious curve to it.

'Think you could take this?' she asked fast, like a challenge, but he looks not only unphased but aroused.

'Ooh, that's gorgeous,' he said. 'Bet that's your favourite, right?' he added, flicking an eyebrow at her, inviting confidence.

'Oh yeah. This is the one I - when I think about the Doctor - '

She stopped.

'Uh huh?'

'You get this too, right? - you fancy him, don't you?'

'I - I basically - ' this new one, with the silly bow tie and the jaw you could cut yourself on, he loves him, and also fancies him '- god yes, like crazy.'

'You've been thinking about him, haven't you?' She'd dropped her voice, leaned in, her face close to his, and she can elicit answers without being overtly toppy. Just looking at him seriously will get him to tell her anything she wants to know. 'You sometimes imagine - you and him - and him _doing_ you?'

Jack nodded, mouth dry. He'd always known he wasn't the only one who felt that way about the Doctor, but never would he have thought of admitting that he'd been daydreaming about him since he'd returned to the Tardis - fantasising over what sex with that angular new body would be like.

'So - ' she said, pausing, looking at him. 'Could you take this? I mean, if you want?'

Jack grinned.

'Oh yeah!'

She turned him over, shoved a pillow under his hips. He's stripped, and he's had a relaxed, slowly swelling semi-on since she'd taken her top off and pulled his head comfortably down to her breasts.

Now she gave him permission to cup his hand over his cock, so he could touch himself while she fucked him.

'OK,' and he can feel her thinking herself into a scenario. 'So you're with the Doctor. You're all turned on, and he wants to fuck you,' she began, low-voiced, a little unsure. 'Do you think he'd warm you up first, or just push his cock inside you straight away?'

Despite the size of the toy, in Jack's imaginings the Doctor did just that, slid into him rapidly, maybe hurting him a bit, eager and urgent.

'Neither,' he breathed, finding a middle course between fulfilling a fantasy so thoroughly that it damages him, and breaking the mood. 'I think he'd get all slicked up and then press his cock very slowly into me, so I had time to get used to it - just gently opening me up with his head, slowly so he didn't get too excited too soon...'

She's already following his suggestion, pushing the toy against him, allowing the head to tease his entrance, slicking him thoroughly with the generous amounts of lube she'd using. With very gentle pushes, she starts to warm him up, and he breathes slowly, guiding her to push as he exhales and consciously relaxes. It's a delicate game, a cooperative effort, and if it felt awkward, Amy soon recovers and slips back into talking out Jack's fantasy.

'Feel how hard you've got him,' she whispered. 'Feel how much he wants this - wants you - '

Jack can't help it, he gives a small gasp and moves back, trying to take the toy in.

'Are you nearly ready to be fucked, Jack?' Amy asked, her voice low and ragged.

'Oh _god_ yeah.' His jaw tightened, and she gave another, harder push against his tender entrance and the head slipped inside suddenly, his muscles locking and tightening on it. He gasped, and she didn't give him a second to regain his balance, she pushed the large button on the base of the toy and started up a low, almost inaudible, throb of vibration. Jack whimpered as the vibration throbbed through him, causing his cock to twitch suddenly in his lax fingers.

'Oh - oh wow,' he said, as soon as he could realistically speak. 'Oh _baby_ , that's good.'

'It gets better,' she said, a low controlled drawl. She's getting into this now - it turns out having a beautiful man spread out naked and face down in front of her, sharing one of her most intense fantasies about a third person, was almost her ideal scene.

While she talks it out for Jack, she relives her own long-drawn solo sessions, the delicious transgression of having rich, fantasy-fuelled orgasms with a vibrator while the object of her fantasies was asleep, or tinkering about under the console, or making toast in the kitchen next door.

And now, she has Jack, who needed hardly any persuasion to admit that it's his fantasy too, and who's also more than willing to test out everything she's ever read about men and anal sex and vibrators and how you can combine all three for fun and profit. She's enjoying sliding the vibrator very slowly inside him again - as she's doing now - and controlling the speeds so he doesn't know when another jolt of vibration will catch him.

She slid the vibe in deeper, not just the head but half the shaft pushing inside him, spreading and stretching him, and the curve of the head grazed over his G-spot and made him whimper. His fingers curled tight on the head of his cock, the craving for direct touch overwhelming him. He thinks he could come just from this sensation -

'And now he's pushing deeper into you,' came Amy's voice, like a counterpoint. 'Wanting to fill you up, wanting to thrust so hard in you - ' she pulled out, gently, almost to the bulging tip of the vibrator, then slid back in a little faster, bumping his G-spot again and forcing another shaky moan from him. The size of the toy isn't so much a challenge, but it's been a while for him, and her pacing is unpredicatable, and the fantasy in itself is one that can tip him over the edge very fast.

'Sliding right into you, a bit harder, a bit more excited - ' she continued, a small part of her wondering where she got these words, when she got good at talking dirty. Then she recalls this is how she thinks when she plays by herself.

'Fucking your tight, hot arse - ' she added, her teeth clenching, and she pushed the button again and gave another jolt to the vibration, a higher, faster whine now, that made him bite his lip to avoid squeaking with pleasure. His fingers are circling the tip of his cock, tweaking and stroking rapidly - the itch and hunger to come right now is centred on his own cock, rising in delicious conjunction with the throbbing arousal deep inside him where the vibe - or, in his mind, the Doctor's cock - was pulsing and rubbing hard on his sensitive centre.

'How close are you?' demanded Amy, with another drawn-out withdrawal and a sharp, smooth thrust, almost to the hilt of the vibrator, that made him grunt and tense hard.

'Depends - how many more - speeds on that thing?' he asked, twisting round to try and look at her. She leaned over, kissed his cheek.

'A few,' she said, 'but I can always - ' she pressed the button twice, fast, and notched up the speed to a higher level still ' - skip a few for you, gorgeous.'

He thought he'd lose it right then, he had to still his hand deliberately and hitch in a long breath, in order not to come before he was ready.

'Oh - oh, Amy - _fuck_ I'm so - '

'You want to come?' she growled, low and intense, close to his ear now, her hand moving faster as she slid the big vibe in and out of his slick tender arse, 'But you're not going to come yet, are you? Because that wouldn't be any fun for him - you've got to hold on til he comes inside you, Jack - '

Jack moaned, loudly, giving up on restraint in favour of making it very clear quite how much he needed this, needed to be filled and fucked and allowed to come.

'He's really hard in you, he's going to fuck you til it hurts - ' her fantasy grows fragmentary, Amy speeds up the thrusting til it's a harsh, rapid rhythm, thrusting the vibe as deep as she dares inside him, and getting nothing but signs of abandoned pleasure and hunger back.

' - going to fuck you til you spurt - fuck the cum out of you,' she moans, her own arousal growing with his, watching his reactions, hearing him growing unbearably excited.

'Oh, yeah, yeah, _yeah_ \- ' the buildup is amazing, and even with his fingers barely moving on his cock, he can feel the orgasm beginning to swell and grow deep in him, where the pressure and vibration is so intense.

' - going to fuck you til he - comes really hard and - strong in you,' Amy gasped.

He can't think of anything, can't focus, he's so engaged in the fantasy of being fucked, the Doctor's body pinning his own, the Doctor's hand grasping his cock and stroking him fast, and the Doctor's cock , plunged right inside him, so close to coming he can't control it, fucking him so deep and hard -

' - don't stop, I can't - oh Doctor - yeah - Doctor, I can't hold it, I'm going to - '

Amy hit the speed button again and turned the vibe up to maximum before slamming it harshly into him, pounding him fast and fierce, and making his prostate suddenly swell and throb. He hardly had to touch his cock, he gave a couple of fast, excited thrusts and he was coming hard, helplessly, shouting -

' - oh Doctor - oh fuck, _Doctor_! - '

Amy's own body gave an answering kick of lust, hearing the beautiful, raw noises Jack made as his orgasm hammered through him and he rocked and shuddered beneath her.

When he stilled, she swiftly turned the vibe off, allowing time for the aftershocks to run their course before withdrawing. She gently nudged his shoulder til he rolled onto his side, lay down facing him and pulled him into a hug.

He's beautifully silent, panting and smiling but barely able to speak, still coming down from the intensity of his orgasm -

'Oooh - Amy - ' he breathed, against her ear, ' that was - '

The door crashed open.

'Jack?!' cried the Doctor. 'What's happeni - oh.'

He took in the scene, Jack sprawled naked and sweating in Amy's arms, the bedclothes knotted up under them.

'Oh - oh, sorry. Um. Thought you were in danger or something - you sounded - well - a bit frantic - '

The Doctor is having this whole converstation with the doorframe, now, having completely averted his eyes from the two of them.

'Oh, look, Doctor, if it bothers you so much, we'll start - I don't know, putting up a balloon or something,' said Amy, irritably.

'No it's all right - um, I just didn't - '

'Doctor,' murmurred Jack, 'listen, give me five minutes and possibly some coffee, and we'll talk about the whole fantasies thing?' He knows he can apply 51st century common sense and negotiation skills to this whole mixup, and pacify the Doctor and improve matters between the three of them.  If he could just have a little while to get his breath back and stop feeling so deliciously, spacily well-fucked. He feels _bruised_ , but in a good way.

'Um. Ok. Right. I'll - I'll go and make the coffee. All right?'

'You're wonderful. Five mintes?

'Make it ten,' said Amy, sharply. 'I'm not finished with you yet,' she added, turning a sultry pout in Jack's direction. The Doctor shut the door noiselessly on his way out.

'I'm going to need a lend of those rather lovely fingers,' she added. Jack grinned.

'Thinking about him...doing you?' he asked, insinuating his hand between her thighs. 'OK Red, I know how this fantasy goes...'

 

 


End file.
